supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rolf gets kicked out of Children's Day Montessori School
Time for School Nicole: "Rolf got kicked out of school because he lacerated Akim's face." Marie-Anne: "Rolf Heimito Kiranoko! Zeit für die Schule!" (Translated to: "Rolf Heimito Kiranoko! Time for school!") Rolf: " " (Translated to: " ") Rolf at School bell rings Mrs. Howe: "Children, time to come in!" children line up and walk inside the school Mrs. Howe: "Good morning, class!" Children: "Good morning Mrs. Howe!" Mrs. Howe: " " Rolf lacerates Akim Nicole: "Rolf had brought a dangerous hunting knife to school." Rolf: "Dies sollte scharf genug, um ihn zu töten." (Translated to: "This should be sharp enough to kill him.") Rolf: "Hallo, du Stück (bleep)." (Translated to: "Hello, you piece of (bleep).") Nicole: "However, Rolf's classmate, Amber reported it immediately to the teacher." Amber Ross: "Mrs. Howe, he's got a knife!" Howe gasps in horror Akim: "Рольф, не делай этого!" (Translated to: "Rolf, don't do it!") approaches Akim and lacerates him in the face wails loudly in pain Rolf: "Ach, ich hab dich. Und du sollst sterben!" (Translation: "Alas, I have got you. And you shall die!") Akim: "Кто-нибудь, помогите мне!!" (Translation: "Somebody, help me!!") Howe is extremely livid with Rolf Mrs. Howe: "ROLF KIRANOKO, YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE, MISTER!" Principal Runnion: " " Mrs. Howe: "CALL AN AMBULANCE, QUICK!" Principal Runnion: "I'll call his parents immediately!" Runnion dials the number to the Kiranoko household Principal Runnion: "Mrs. Kiranoko, come quickly! Your son Akim's face has been lacerated by your youngest son Rolf!" Marie-Anne: "Oh, no." Principal Runnion: "I'm going to call the ambulance right now!" Marie-Anne: "We're on our way now!" Joseph: "What's going on?" Marie-Anne: "It's Akim; he's been lacerated in the face by Rolf!" steps on the gas and speeds to school in his car The ambulance arrives and Marie-Anne arrive in school and rush to Akim's side Akim: "Мама... папа..." (Translated to: "Mommy... daddy...") Joseph: "What happened?" ambulance arrives at the school is loaded into the ambulance and Marie-Anne climbs in Marie-Anne: "О, мой бог!" (Translated to: "Oh, my god!") Principal's Office Nicole: "Rolf was sent to the principal's office." is in the principal's office with Joseph and Mrs. Howe Principal Runnion: "Thank you for coming." Rolf: "Warum das (bleep) bin ich hier?" (Translation: "Why the (bleep) am I here?") Joseph: " " (Translation: " ") Mrs. Howe: "Rolf brought a knife to class and attacked his brother. Amber reported the incident to me." Expulsion Aftermath Rolf: "Dumm Amber sagte auf mich! Ich hasse sie!" (Translated to: "Stupid Amber snitched on me! I hate her!") drags Rolf to his car Visiting Akim in Hospital drags Rolf to Akim's hospital room Rolf: "LASS MICH GEHEN!" (Translated to: "LET ME GO!") Joseph: " " doctor comes back with Akim's results Doctor: "He will be in for about three days." Marie-Anne: "Не волнуйтесь, сын, мы посылаем Рольф в Antement дошкольные учреждения." (Translated to: "Don't worry son, we're sending Rolf to Antement Pre-School.") Joseph: "Understood." Doctor: " " Akim: " " (Translated to: " ") Marie-Anne: "He means that " Marie-Anne gets extremely mad at Rolf Nicole: "That afternoon, Marie-Anne confronted Rolf." Joseph: "Rolf Heimito! Ihre Mutter will mit dir reden!" (Translated to: "Rolf Heimito! Your mother wants to talk to you!" Rolf: "Leck mich!" (Translated to: "Up yours!") Marie-Anne: "Wie konntest du angreifen deinen Bruder wie das?" (Translated to: "How could you attack your brother like this?") Rolf: "Er ist ein Idiot! Plus Amber ist so ein Spitzel!" (Translated to: "He is an idiot! Plus Amber is such a snitch!") Marie-Anne: "Nicht über Amber sprechen wie diese, tat sie das Richtige getan, indem kommt gleich zur Lehrerin." (Translated to: "Don't talk about Amber like this, she did the right thing by coming straight to the teacher.") anger rises even more Marie-Anne: "WIR SCHICKEN SIE AUF EINE ANDERE SCHULE, DAS IST ANTEMENT PRE-SCHOOL! DARÜBER HINAUS, SIND SIE FÜR DAS LEBEN GEERDET!DIES BEDEUTET! DASS SIE VOM FERNSEHEN VERBOTEN SIND FÜR ZWEI MONATE, SIE HABEN ALLE IHRE BOB DER BAUMEISTER DINGE VERLOREN FÜR VIER MONATE, " (Translated to: "WE ARE SENDING YOU TO ANOTHER SCHOOL, WHICH IS ANTEMENT PRE-SCHOOL! IN ADDITION, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE! THAT MEANS, THAT YOU ARE BANNED FROM WATCHING TV FOR TWO MONTHS, YOU HAVE LOST ALL YOUR BOB THE BUILDER THINGS FOR FOUR MONTHS, !") Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:School Transcripts Category:Laceration Transcripts Category:Expulsion Transcripts